U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,635 of Walter J. Jinotti describes and claims apparatus for dispensing fluid, particularly blood. The apparatus described in this patent operates satisfactorily and has been in use for many years. However, the invention described herein provides improvements in the structure and operation of the apparatus described in the aforementioned patent.